$C$ $J$ $T$ If: $ JT = 3x + 5$, $ CJ = 9x + 3$, and $ CT = 20$, Find $JT$.
From the diagram, we can see that the total length of ${CT}$ is the sum of ${CJ}$ and ${JT}$ $ {CJ} + {JT} = {CT}$ Substitute in the expressions that were given for each length: $ {9x + 3} + {3x + 5} = {20}$ Combine like terms: $ 12x + 8 = {20}$ Subtract $8$ from both sides: $ 12x = 12$ Divide both sides by $12$ to find $x$ $ x = 1$ Substitute $1$ for $x$ in the expression that was given for $JT$ $ JT = 3({1}) + 5$ Simplify: $ {JT = 3 + 5}$ Simplify to find ${JT}$ : $ {JT = 8}$